


Costco and Zombies

by sincerely_v



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerely_v/pseuds/sincerely_v
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welp, I've turned to the dark side. One shot...Alicia and Co have to stock up at Costco little did they know someone else was also in need of supplies (mostly shampoo).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costco and Zombies

a/n: I’m giving into this damn fandom and putting this out there. Rise lexark.

 

 _One year after the start of the apocalypse._ _I know they are “supposed” to be in Mexico but shhhhhhh_

“Mom we can’t go into the Costco. There will be walkers everywhere, it is open space..that's literally their calling ground.” Alicia was trying to hold her mom’s arm but she continued to lead the group towards the abandoned store.

“We haven’t had food for days. The dry products in there could stock pile us for a month at least. It is worth the risk.” Travis came up behind them, agreeing with her mom.

“No one asked you Travis.” Alicia defended to an unaccepting audience. “Fine you guys can go get killed. I will sit in the car, enjoying what’s left of my miserable existence.”  The group began walking off without her. She stood in place, arms crossed refusing to give in. A gust of wind blew over some leaves next to her, causing her to jump a few feet in the air. She looked around, realizing how alone she was.

“I still think this is a bad idea.” She conceded, running after them. They cautiously approached the doors, no signs of anyone around. The door had already been pried open which wasn’t a good sign.

“I’ll do one sweep, and then we will go together.” He ran inside and scanned the isles as quick as possible. He returned to the group quickly, giving the okay.

“I didn’t see or hear anything, split up and get what we need and let’s get out of here.” They all split, Alicia being tasked to find medicine and vitamins. She found the isle easily, the common structure of grocery stores coming in handy. She was scanning the shelves when she heard t he creaking of metal. She pulled the knife out of her pocket and held it out in front of her.

“Who’s there?” She didn’t know why she asked because if it was a walker they weren’t going to respond anyways. The creaking continued and her breath quickened. She tried to control herself, knowing it was probably someone else in the group. She saw the wheel first followed by an entire shopping cart. The knife fell out of her hand as she saw the person attached to the cart. It wasn’t a person in her group or a walker. This girl had blonde hair tied to the side with fading red low lights peeking through, a black leather jacket and a gun holstered to her dark pants.

“If I was a walker you’d be dead. Holding onto your weapon is kind of the first rule of staying alive.” She was stunned by the person in front of her; she couldn’t even process the words she was saying. The girl gave her a quizzical look .

“I didn’t think you were one of them but your lack of response is not promising.” Alicia gathered her faculties and said the first thing that popped into her head.

“You’re Australian.”

“And she speaks.” The girl said sarcastically. “Yes, I swam all the way over here because the scores of killer spiders were getting boring. I thought, what about zombies, that could be fun.” She realized that her humor was not landing with the brunette. “It’s a joke…God, I haven’t had this effect on a girl in a while.”

“What are you doing here?” Alicia stumbled out.  

“Shopping, of course.” She continued to push the cart through the isle, scanning over the beauty products. “Don’t you just hate it when they don’t have your favorite shampoo?” She grabbed a bottle off the rack and turned it over in her hands and threw it into the cart.

“Are you serious, right now?” Alicia finally said with full voice and sarcasm.

“It’s the end of the world princess, but that doesn’t mean I have to let myself go.” She gave the girl in front of her a full once over, taking in her worn jeans and jacket. It was nice to finally be able to appreciate another person’s form who wasn’t trying to kill her. She bent down in front of her and picked up the knife.

“I’m Elyza by the way.”   She grabbed the girl’s wrist and placed the knife in her hand, fingers dancing over her palm, lingering longer than necessary. Alicia didn’t move her hand from the contact, smiling in awe at her new friend.

“Do you have a name, princess?” She coaxed.

“Yeah…umm…Alicia.” She didn’t know why she was fumbling over something as simple as her name.

“Are you sure? That wasn’t very confident.”

“Yes. Final answer. Alicia Clark.” She removed her hand from their contact, realizing they were basically holding hands.

“Woah, full name? I don’t think we are that far in this relationship. Am I going to meet your parents next?” Alicia grabbed the closest thing to her, a bag of pads, and threw it at her. Elyza feigned fear and threw up her hands.

“Not the feminine products! How will I survive?”

“How have you survived?” Alicia asked sincerely.

“I’ve been fighting for my life much longer than this whole thing.” Her hand quickly went to her gun as she heard other voices belonging to Alicia’s group.

“I guess that’s my cue.” She grabbed the last things she needed in the isle and started moving quickly away. “Call me.” She put her hand to her ears as she left the isle.

“We don’t have phones, smart ass.” Alicia rolled her eyes. She watched as the girl rolled away and couldn’t resist running after her. “Wait!” She didn’t know why she wanted her to wait but it was instinctual like there was a cosmic pull to her Australian charm.

“How will we meet again? She asked earnestly.

“Fate.” Elzya responded immediately.

“Where will you go after this…so I can give fate an advantage?” She put her hands in her back pockets, rocking back and forth on her heels nervously.

“I heard the peanut butter isle is great this time of year.” Elyza pointed her thumb over her shoulder. “Honestly, I don’t know. I’ve been floating a long for a while now. It works for me.”

“Float my way any time.” Alicia’s face started to pink, realizing how dorky that sounded.

“In another life, princess...” She offered a weak smile and turned away. Alicia went back into the isle, feeling deflated as the girl left. She grabbed the bottle of Motrin and dejectedly threw it in in her bag. She jolted a little as a hand touched her shoulder, making her drop the knife out of her hand again.

“Can you do me a favor and stop dropping this?” Elyza picked it up and instead of placing it in her hand, put it in the holster on Alicia’s pants. “I’d really like you to be actually alive the next time we run into each other.”

“You’re saying there  _is_ a next time?” Alicia bit her lip, resisting the smile creeping up.

“It’s the apocalypse, anything can happen.”

“Anything?” alicia quirked an eyebrow. Elyza responded with her mouth, placing a soft kiss on her lips. Alicia dropped her bag placing her hand around the base of the girl’s neck. It didn’t last though, Elyza pulling away as quick as she came.

“See you around.” She winked, running back around the corner. Alicia placed her finger tips on her lips. It was like fire. She couldn’t stop smiling and kept looking back, hoping she would appear again.  

“Alicia what are you doing? I heard a commotion.” Her mother had her hand on a bat, ready to attack.  

“There was a girl.” Alicia said dreamily.

“Human?”

“Yes human mom.” She rolled her eyes.

“Who was she?”

“I’m not really sure but I really want to find out.”

 

 


End file.
